Juntos
by Srta Infernal
Summary: La navidad empezó y junto a ella, los recuerdos. a pesar de estar reunidos en familia, Marinette es atacada por los vagos recuerdos de una antigua navidad, lo más importante es que estaban, juntos.


**Bueno como ya saben, es un pequeño especial de navidad.**

**Vengo a aclarar que los personaje los personajes que aparecen en la obra no me pertenecen, unos si... y que son propiedad de su respectivo creador.**

**Dejó en claro otra cosa, espero estas fiestas las pasen con sus seres queridos y aprovechen la vida y si no, pues ¡que les valga poco! No te deprimidas!**

**¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!!**

**Juntos**

_By: Srta_Infernal_

Nuevamente estas fechas.

donde las familias se reúnen a celebrar en familia, una noche de compartir regalos; pero lo que más se comparte en esta fecha tan importante es la compañía y cariños del otro.

Marinette Dupaing-Cheng una joven mujer de 25 años camina por el centro comercial con un pequeño niño rubio de ojos celestes cielo, este traía en sus manos un paquete de galletas y un pequeño jugo. Las compras para la cena de esta noche serían las mejores de todas, la mujer sonrió al escuchar detrás de ella unas voces susurrando.

— Gracias por las galletas, sabia que tu eres la mejor para decirme cual es más rica.

El susurro infantil era alegre y la azabache ya se imaginaba la sonrisa del pequeño.

— No hay de que, sabes que estoy aquí.

La dulce voz del ya muy conocido Kwami, la oji-cielo se detuvo y volteo fingiendo un ceño fruncido, Tikky quien estaba dentro de la chaqueta del joven no pudo verla, sin embargo, el niño se abrazó a si mismo apretando las galletas y su jugo contra su pecho y aplastando a la Kwami.

— Conocen las reglas.

Recordó para luego sonreír como siempre lo hacía, su hijo se relajó y corrió al lado de su madre, después de todo él era un niño obediente.

La casa estaba perfectamente decorada, la azabache preparaba la cena mientras el niño corre por todo la casa jugando con la Kwami roja. La puerta fue golpeada cuatro veces, las carreras se detienen y miran la puerta.

— Mami, tocan la puerta.

Argumento mirando algo temeroso.

— ¡Tikky, ve quien es. Cariño abre!

Grito desde la cocina, la Kwami voló para ver por el agüero de la puerta notando a la familia de la chica y al portador de su gato imbécil, tikki dio la señal de afirmación para abrir; el pequeño rubio abrió para encontrarse a su familia materna los cuáles atraparon con abrazos. Sus abuelos aún eran jóvenes, sin rastros de la edad; y por último recibe el abrazo de un rubio, ambos sonreían radiante, y de la chaqueta del joven sale un Kwami negro en forma de gato que abraza como si no hubiera un mañana al pequeño, la familia de la azabache saludan a la Kwami roja con amabilidad.

En la cocina la azabache con la cabeza gacha y las palmas sobre la mesada, estaba entrando en el mundo de sus recuerdos, hundiéndose en esa oscuridad del alma donde nada puede emitir una luz.

— ¿Mami?

La voz de infante la hace levantar la cabeza mostrando sus ojos llorosos, esa voz siempre la salvaba de esos recuerdos.

— ¿Sí, qué ocurrió?

Pregunto limpiando sus azulados ojos para después emitir una radiante sonrisa.

— Chat Noir ya llegó.

Mencionó muy feliz, el héroe gatuno era su favorito, siempre lo emocionaba.

— Esta bien cariño, ¡vamos!

Ya eran las 23:38hs p.m, todos habían comido una gran comida, ahora con todos charlando la madre joven se resguardo en su memoria, llegando a esa batalla que se repetía todo una y otra vez, esta vez el pequeño niño no pudo salvarla.

_Fue hace casi 7 años, estaban buscando al endemoniado, no era un Akuma, más bien con energía de un nuevo villano; corrio el dúo por la ciudad hasta lograr encontrarlo diciendo palabras raras._

_— ¡Ya se acabo!_

_— ¡Te tenemos atrapada!_

_Ambos héroes estaban lentamente acorralandolo, sin embargo no se movía el villano, algo en LadyBug decía que debían huir._

— ¿Mami?

La llamó el niño algo preocupado, pero sólo sonó como un eco en la oscuridad del recuerdo.

_— My Lady, acabemos con esto de una vez._

_Los ojos brillantes del joven rubio la iluminaron, lo más bello del mundo eran esos ojos esmeralda; sonrió antes de ir al ataque contra el villano._

_— Si Gatito._

_Sonrió dulcemente, ambos se lanzaron contra el villano el cual abrió los ojos, con un rápido movimiento se voltea al gato encuerado. Todo para sus ojos fue en cámara lenta, la espada creada de la energía del nuevo villano atravesando el estómago el héroe, la sangre cayendo de su boca y como la luz pierde el brillo._

_— ¡¡Chat Noir!!_

_Grito entre lágrimas LadyBug._

Marinette sujeto su cabeza fuertemente, sus ojos muy abiertos y con todos rodeandola para cuidar de que no se lastime, su hijo veía la mirada de su madre llena de terror; estaba dentro dentro de una crisis.

— ChatNoir, ¿qué le pasa a mi mama?

Pregunto abrazando al hombre sin transformación, el gato Kwami se abrazó al pequeño niño comenzando a llorar.

— Hace unos años, existió un Chat Noir. Aquel que atrapó el corazón de tu madre y creo vida en vez de destrucción.

De los verdes ojos del Kwami bajaban finas lágrimas de tristeza.

— Fue una navidad en la cual todo salió mal.—un Flash del cuerpo de su único creador que fue su amigo.— Le prometí cuidar de su chica, y yo mismo.

Plagg oculto su rostro en eL pecho del pequeño.

— El se prometió cuidar del hijo de su antiguo portador.

Esta vez lo dijo el hombre de cabellos negros, entonces el niño entendió, su padre no estaba ocupado, estaba muerto y a pesar de eso lo sentía muy cerca.

La pequeña criatura volteo a su madre quien aún no sale de su trance ignorando a su Kwami.

— Ya se porque odia este día.

Las pequeñas lágrimas defendieron lentamente, camino a su madre y la tomo de la mano, sólo seguía sus instintos, la madre lo mira angustiada.

Las campanas de las doce comenzaron a sonar.

— Feliz navidad, **My Lady**.

La misma sonrisa que su padre, limpio sus lágrimas.

— Feliz Navidad **Adrien**.

A pesar de la fuerte caída de la joven, todos pasaron bien la navidad, todos juntos en una nueva armonía en familia y amigos que llegaron de visita. Después de todo el pequeño Adrien sabía que su padre estaba entre ellos, siempre sintió su amor y una calidez que se intencificaba todas esas 5 navidades que vivió.

**Fin**

**No se si me exprese bien, sólo quería dejarlo antes de las 00hs, pero bueno... espero les allá gustado el One-Shot**

**Feliz navidad atrasada en esta edición!!!**


End file.
